


Melkora in Valinor

by Melkora



Series: Angband drabbles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age of lamps, Captured Melkor, Drabble, Female Melkor - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Painfully boring elvish parties, The Celebration of The First Fruit, Valimar, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: The first war of Valar ended up with the defeat of the Dark Side. Utumno, the residence of the Dark Lady Melkora was seized, its ruler captured and dragged to Valinor, where she spent three ages as a captive in the Halls of Mandos. Eventually, her brother, King Manwë, had a mercy with her and discharged her. However, on the condition that she will live with them peacefully in the western land of Aman, that the elves for some reason, Melkora hasn´t yet grasped, call the Land of Bliss. To be honest, she'd even tried.





	Melkora in Valinor

"Hey, sister!"  
The Darkness jerked when suddenly a familiar voice rumbleed behind her out of nowhere  
"Well, sister, wait for me!"  
The roaring voice continued in exactly the same unbearably bold, good-natured tone as before, and the Darkness began to frantically, but in vain attempt, muse on where to hide as quickly as possible in the wide bright streets of Valimar. The problem was that finding in a place so shiny and orderly as this one a dark spot, was virtually impossible.  
So, there was left nothing, but to let her annoying brother, Manwe, who had meanwhile finally reached her, (because that voice didn´t belong to nobody, but him), to glowingly grop her shoulder and to put on a sour smile to show how much pleased she is to see him and how she was on a high with the curiosity, what he is about to tell her. Manwe, fortunately, didn´t notice in his boundless naivety, that she didn´t even try to make it look credible.  
"Melkora"!  
He approached her with her elf name, which she had almost forgotten.  
"Sister!"  
He added, and was rewarded with a smile so bright and shiny that it would itself be enough to cause an acute radiation illness.  
"Today the celebration of the first fruit of Taniquetil begins."  
He, enthralled, notified to his sister. The beaming Melkora's face stretched itself noticeably.  
"Actually yeah!"  
Utterer she.  
"I almost forgot, thank you!"  
She added unconvincingly, but Manwe had already seen himself at the party.  
"We will eat fruits, drink juice, play lyre, and recite verses to greater Eru's glory."  
He depicted excitedly.  
"You will come, I hope?"  
And he inquired questioningly to his sister. She tried to keep him from recognising at first glance that she would rather have spent one year in Mandos than one night at this charade.  
"Eh ..."  
She sneered.  
"Such a honor ..."  
"Come!"  
Manwe insisted.  
"It will be fun, you´ll see!"  
"Eh," the Darkness gave out another sigh. But her brother did not expect her to answer. Again he only patted her friendly on the back and blew away as she stood still as if frozen.  
"Entertainment"!  
She mumbled for herself.  
"I know precisely hof my brother is defining fun."  
And she nostalgically recollected the old times in Utumno, where the celebrations lasted for a few days, the liquor flowed through in the stream, and the music was playing so loudly that the very foundations of Arda were shaking. And, for Eru´s sake, those mornings! Usually she was then waking up with a horrible hangover, surrounded by a group of naked beings, of different races and sexes, half of whom she did not even know by name.

And now should she drink cider and recite poetry? Noway! She already knows what she will do! She will go to Feanor´s! That's the only creature in all this madness, who she can reasonably talk with. Besides he's definitely not going to attend the stupid celebration of Manwe. Together they will make up some plausible excuse and make up something entertaining. Which mean really entertaining, not these boring elvish parties. Uh, if she stay in this hellhole, which its inhabitants, who knows why, nickname the Land of Bliss, one day longer, she´ll seriously loose her mind. Thanks Eru for Feanor, who will surely like to do the company. This will undoubtedly be a great evening. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
